ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Zarab
is an alien that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 18, entitled "The Brother from Another Planet". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' Alien Zarab appeared a "few" times throughout his original debut in the original Ultraman series. 'Alien Zarab I' In his original debut, one of Alien Zarab's race had arrived on Earth when Tokyo was plagued by a Mysterious Radioactive Fog that was killing people. The Alien claimed that he and his race act as surrogate "bigger brothers" for the human race and to win over humanity's trust, manage to dispense of the Fog with ease. Unknown to the humans though despite having gained their trust, Alien Zarab and his race were nonetheless dangerous as the one on Earth's true colors came into view as he hypnotized Ide of the Science Patrol to act as his spy and had also commandeered a Rocket that was sent to Saturn, hypnotizing the crew aboard the vessel to do his bidding as well (revealing that he was behind the fog that had spread in Tokyo.) Hayata soon found out about the Alien true colors and he attempted to warn the Science Patrol, but was found and captured by Alien Zarab before he could. The Alien was also aware of Hayata's secret identity as Ultraman and after revealing that many other planets were destroyed by the alien and his race, Alien Zarab captured Hayata and held him prisoner in a Special Constructing Tape and got tighter the more he struggled. With Hayata incapacitated and the Science Patrol being the only opposition for the Alien conquest of Earth, Alien Zarab took the form of Imitation Ultraman to attack Tokyo. Fortunately Hayata was freed by Hoshino and after the boy was captured by Imitation Ultraman, Hayata transformed into the real Ultraman to rescue Hoshino and face the doppelgänger. During their fight, Imitation Ultraman was struck by Ultraman's Specium Ray, reverting him back into Alien Zarab, thus the Alien attempted to keep fighting by using his screeching sounds and Energy Vulcan attacks to stop the Ultra, but Ultraman managed to fight through the Alien assaults and he fired another Specium Ray at Alien Zarab while he was knocked out of the Sky, setting the Alien ablaze and ending his attack on Earth. 'Alien Zarab II' Alien Zarab's last appearance was in episode 33, (entitled "The Forbidden Word") where another member of its race was kidnapped and held prisoner by Alien Mefilas sometime prior to the Alien's arrival on Earth. Upon Mefilas's arrival on Earth, the Alien used Alien Zarab II as his puppet (much like he did to Fuji, Alien Baltan III, and Kemur Man II) to demonstrate the power he was capable of inflicting onto Earth if humanity did not surrender to him. Alien Mefilas's plan was thwarted however, and the Alien's shipped was destroyed by both the Defense Force and the Science Patrol. What became of Alien Zarab II however was unknown, but it is most likely that he was killed by accident when Alien Mefilas's ship was destroyed. 'Ultraman Mebius' 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers' Alien Zarab reappeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers. In this film, Alien Zarab was one of the members of the "Alien Alliance." A group of aliens consisting of Alien Temperor, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle, and himself, in their efforts to revive Yapool and U-Killersaurus, whom had been sealed away in the Ocean near Kobe by the Ultra Brothers. After Alien Temperor was destroyed by Ultraman Mebius (Earth's current guardian Ultra,) the next phase of the Alliance's plan went into effect after they got the information that they needed to fight Mebius. Alien Zarab was sent next to attack Mebius next, and he did so by ambushing Aya, taking her hostage! Alien Zarab then took the disguise of Aya and tricked Mirai into drinking a poisoned cup of coffee, which paralyzed him! With Mirai incapacitated, Alien Zarab transformed into "Imitation Ultraman Mebius" and begins attacking Kobe. Despite being paralyzed though, Mirai managed to stumble out of the facility and transform into Ultraman Mebius once more to battle the Doppelgänger. After being forced out of his Imitation Mebius disguise, Alien Zarab and Mebius continued to battle. In the end though despite Zarab managing to weaken Mebius with some of his additional abilities, Mebius once again won by destroying Alien Zarab with his Mebium Ray. However, Alien Zarab's deed was done, and the next member of the Alliance immediately appeared afterwards: Alien Guts. 'Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added''http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/character/alien.html#zarab Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Zarab's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' ''to be added 'Ultraman X' Alien Zarab reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episode 4, entitled "All For One".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Zarab's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, Alien Zarab had come to Earth to destroy it after having already destroyed several other Planets along the way. Alien Zarab also have a Spark Doll of Bemstar in his possession and he used the Monster as his personal weapon to commit Genocide. They first appeared in Area S-4, where they attacked a Pharmaceutical Factory in order to feed Bemstar. Fortunately, Xio arrived on the scene and attacked Bemstar while trying to look for Zarab. When Ultraman X appeared to battle Bemstar, Xio Members, Hayato and Wataru cornered the Alien Zarab, but the two wound up squabbling instead, allowing Alien Zarab to escape. Later, Alien Zarab returned at another Factory in Area S-9 to attack. This time however, Xio's members learned from their earlier blunder and they used their sparing training to overwhelm Alien Zarab in battle. However the fight became serious when Alien Zarab grew into his Giant Form to get rid of Xio's Members. Xio however was ready and after combining the Porthos with the Musketty, Hayato and Asuna distracted Alien Zarab while Wataru finally destroys the Alien with the Ultlaser. Whether or not he was reduced back into a Spark Doll however is unknown... 'Ultraman R/B' to be added''https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Zarab's profile in "Ultraman R/B" Imitation Ultraman is a form that Alien Zarab takes to masquerade as Ultraman. It first appeared in episode 18, entitled "The Brother from Another Planet". 'Ultraman' In his original debut, Alien Zarab takes this form after Hayata (the original Ultraman) discovered his plan for World Conquest and was subsequently captured for it. The Alien briefly used the form to attack Japan in an effort to turn the Defense Force against the Science Patrol by trying to fool them into believing there is conspiracy involving them helping Ultraman no matter what. When the Defense Force objects to this, Alien Zarab goes off and takes the form of the sinister-looking doppelgänger and proceeds to rampage in Japan! Despite being confronted by both the Science Patrol and the Defense Force, their weapons were not enough to deter the Imitation Ultraman's attack. At one point, Hoshino (who was helping to free Hayata from the Alien's capture) was taken hostage by the doppelgänger, but the Imitation Ultraman was quickly confronted by none other than the real Ultraman! Ultraman rescued Hoshino and grappled with the Imitation Ultraman, but as the fake Ultra attempted to flee, Ultraman struck him with his Specium Ray, revealing the fake Ultra's true identity as Alien Zarab to the world. 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers' Alien Zarab takes a variation of this form in the film, Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers as . Shortly after paralyzing Mirai with a poisoned cup of coffee. Alien Zarab transformed into Imitation Ultraman Mebius and began attacking Kobe, to everyone's shock, causing as much destruction in the city as possible! Imitation Mebius was about to kill the Mayor of Kobe next on a Monorail, but was stopped just in time as the real Ultraman Mebius appeared! (Mirai managed to stumble out of Aya's facility and transform into Ultraman Mebius, despite still being paralyzed.) Arriving to battle the Doppelgänger, Mebius and Imitation Mebius duke it out, and despite still being weak from his poison, Mebius managed to fight on and forced Alien Zarab to shed his disguise. Alien Zarab and Mebius battled once more, while the alien no longer needed to don his Imitation form. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' Alien Zarab took the form of Imitation Ultraman in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/niseultraman.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Imitation Ultraman's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" After Alien Zarab (whom had disguised himself as Haruna of the ZAP SPACY Crew to find and kill the Reiblood of the group,) had been exposed as an imposter to the rest of the Crew, Zarab took the form of Imitation Ultraman to fight back just as the Crew attempted to shoot him down, to which Imitation Ultraman was then confronted by Rei's Gomora. Despite trying his best to fight back against the stronger monster, (and even managing to briefly fool Gomora by attempting (and failing) to perform a Specium Ray), none of Imitation Ultraman's attacks worked on Gomora and (at times) even wound up hurting himself moreso than they did to Gomora. Ultimately, the Alien Imposter was no match for Gomora's power and an equally livid Haruna for being captured by him earlier, and the Imitation returned back into Alien Zarab after a relatively short battle. Zarab then fled from the fight out of embarrassment, while vowing vengeance against the ZAP SPACY Crew. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' to be added Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Boy' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' *Alien Zarab appears as an NPC opponent in the RPG Video Game, Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Imitation Ultraman Mebius * to be added Behind the scenes *Alien Zarab's original costume was modified from the Ragon suit. *Imitation Ultraman's original costume was reused and slightly redesigned from the original Ultraman's "Water" suit. Portrayal Alien Zarab * Alien Zarab is portrayed by suit actor Teruo Aragaki in the original Ultraman series. ** It is unknown who portrays Alien Zarab "II". * Alien Zarab is portrayed by suit actor Rikimaru Yoshihiro in the series, Ultraman X. Imitation Ultramen * Imitation Ultraman is portrayed by suit actor Fumio Ikeda in the original Ultraman series. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:Fake Ultras